russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Wanbol University is back with a new trio via ‘Wanbol U’
June 1, 2019 Claiming to be the comedy capital of the Philippines, the original sitcom Wanbol U will join IBC 13's primetime comedy sitcom lineup, including the Joyce Abestano-starrer phenomenal curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol, which airs every Saturday night, the phenomenal gag show T.O.D.A.S. every Wednesday night and the political satire Sic O'Clock News which moves to Friday night slot into a weekly comedy newscast. Here are the complete cast for Wanbol U. Kenzo Gutierrez, Manolo Pedrosa and Joshua Garcia Members of its cast include Kenzo Gutierrez as Kenzo Balidosa, one of the notorious twins; Manolo Pedrosa as the good-looking Manolo Valentino, the student freshman at Wanbol University; and Joshua Garcia as Joshua Balidosa, one of the notorious twins. Together with the trio are Candy Pangilinan as Wanbol University’s prefect of discipline and professor Miss Candy; Romnick Sarmenta as Mang Romnick, the cafeteria owner; Prince Clemente as freshman student’s assistant Prince Larena; Jane de Leon as Kenzo's female roommate and fellow student Jane Villaneuva; Kayne Lacuna as Kayne Anson; Shiara Dizon as a social climber and poser girl Shiara Lustre; Katarina Rodriguez as teacher's assistant Miss Katarina, and Ali Khatibi as Mang Romnick's assistant and the cafeteria's waiter Ali Manzano. The show will be directed by Jose Javier Reyes and Dante Nico Garcia. It hopes to help the comedy genre on TV, even if only during weekends. So the dramas gave completely overtaken primetime TV on week nights and days. Sitcoms have shown potential, based on the success being enjoyed by Iskul Bukol, the top-rating and award-winning phenomenal curriculum-based sitcom for high school students and teachers on the secondary level. IBC 13 will be focusing on talent development in 2019, so they'’re giving these three young actors in Wanbol U”, which is just one of the new shows that was presented to the press by IBC exec Wilma Galvante who officially announced all their plans for 2019. We just hope that the new generation of the rebirth of Wanbol University led by Kenzo, Manolo and Joshua known as the Balidosa twins and Manolo Valentino, inspired by the legendary sitcom of Tito, Vic and Joey known as the Escalera brothers. As the new IBC Tuesday sets the trend towards a faster-paced primetime. It is expected that Wanbol U premieres on IBC 13 this coming June 4, 2019 at 9:00 in the evening after the last daily primetime teleserye in the primetime program block of the network. 'PTV: Para sa Bayan' Your Full-Service, Your Source of News, Information, Public Service, Educational, Entertainment, Cultural & Sports. :Monday-Friday :4:25 am - PNA Newsroom (William Thio, Benj Bondoc, Rom Dulfo) (replay) :4:55 am - Morning Tagala (Pat Reyes, with Ralph Obina, Jules Guiang, Gab Bayan, JV Cruz) (LIVE) :8 am - :Mon & Wed: Chemistry in Action (Ramon Miranda) (rerun) :Tue & Thurs: Science Made Easy (Lourdes Carale) (rerun) :Fri: CONSTEL English (Mae Fernandez-Legaspi) (rerun) :8:30 am - :Mon & Wed: Physics in Everyday Life (Dr. Zeny Domingo) (rerun) :Tue & Thurs: Fun with Math (Queena Lee-Chua) (rerun) :9 am - Daily Info (Audrey Gorriceta, Diane Querrer) (LIVE) :9:30 am - DOSTv: Science of the People (Gel Miranda) :10 am - Shop TV (Solar Entertainment) :11 am - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :11:15 am - Du30 on Duty :11:30 am - Run, Jang-mi :12 nn - Yes Yes Yow! (Bugs Opulento, Manuel Dajes, Maynard Roque, Jeff Vegerano, Sandy Matias) (LIVE) :1 pm - Sentro Balita (Alex Santos, Catherine Vital) (LIVE) :2 pm - :Mon-Wed: Unlad Pilipinas (Ceasar Soriano) :Thurs: Digong 8888 Hotline (Asec. Kris Roman, Trixie Jaafar) :Fri: Damayan Ngayon (William Thio, Emily Katigbak) (LIVE) :3 pm - Shop TV (Solar Entertainment) (with Malacañang Press Conference) :4 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :4:15 pm - Du30 on Duty :4:30 pm - :Mo: Proudly ASEAN :Tue: Sharing ASEAN :Wed: ASEAN Now and the Future II: Discover New Buenavista :Thurs: Colours of ASEAN :Fri: Passport on Wheels: An APO Documentary :5 pm - Winx Club (Tagalog dub) :5:30 pm - PTV Sports (Snow Badua, Meg Siozon, Dennis Principe, Yra Dalao) (LIVE) :6:30 pm - Ulat Bayan (Angelique Lazo, Rolly Gonzalo) (LIVE) :7:45 pm - Angelita (Criza Taa) (SMAC Television Production) :8:30 pm - Hur Jun: The Original Story :9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :9:30 pm - :Mon: Isyo One-On-One (Ceasar Soriano) :Tue: Gramo (Alex Santos) :Wed: Iskoolmates (Gab Bayan, Tricia Bersano, Sky Quizon) :Thurs: GSIS Members Hour (VP Margie Jorillo, Mgr. Bo Sanchez) :Fri: Cabinet Report sa TeleRadyo (PCOO Sec. Martin Andanar, PCOO Asec. Kris Ablan) (LIVE) :10:30 pm - PTV News Headlines (Anthony Pangilinan, Rhea Santos) (LIVE) :11:30 pm - :Mon: BizNews (Tony Lopez, Elizabeth Lee) :Tue: Public Eye :Wed: Tulay (Cong. Maite Defensor, Admin Billy Andal, Mar Masanguid, Dir. Jet Claveria) :Thurs: ASEAN: My City, My Love :Fri: Paco Park Presents (Chichi Atienza-Valdepenas) :12:30 am - PNA Newsroom (William Thio, Benj Bondoc, Rom Dulfo) :1 am to 2 am - Shop TV (Solar Entertainment) :Saturday :4 am - Quiapo TV Mass (LIVE) (every 1st Saturday of the month) :5 am - Soldiers of Christ :6 am - Salaam TV (Princess Habibah Sarip) :6:30 am - Yan Ang Marino (Maresciel Yao, Vice Admiral Eduardo Santos) :7 am - Pingu in the City (Tagalog dub) :7:30 am - Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf (Tagalog dub) :8 am - Pop Pixie (Tagalog dub) :8:30 am - Lakbayin Ang Magandang Pilipinas (Mayor Gerry Calderon) :9 am - Mag-Agri Tayo (Philip Daffon, Jr.) :10 am - Bakugan: Battle Planet (Tagalog dub) :10:30 am - Kain Na! (Karlo Nograles and Chef Rob Pengson) :11 am - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :11:15 am - The Doctor Is In: Made More Fun (Karla Paderna, Asec. Eric Tayag and Dr. Mar Wynn Bello) :12 nn - Yes Yes Yow! (Bugs Opulento, Manuel Dajes, Maynard Roque, Jeff Vegerano, Sandy Matias) (LIVE) :1:30 pm - Auto Review (Ron de los Reyes) :2 pm - NBL (LIVE) (Solar Sports) :4 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :4:15 pm - NBL (LIVE) (Solar Sports) :6:15 pm - Ulat Bayan Weekend (Ceasar Soriano, Rocky Ignacio) (LIVE) :7 pm - The Marriel Show (Marriel Dagohoy) (SMAC Television Production) :8 pm - Dear Heart (Michelle Vito) (SMAC Television Production) :9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :9:30 pm - Magandang Gabi Pilipinas (Ceasar Soriano) :10:15 pm - Pros & Cons (Usec. Joel Sy Egco) :10:45 pm - Kasama Movie Mania (Tagalized Hollywood films) (Solar Entertainment) :12:30 am - ASEAN When We All Unite :1 am to 2 am - Shop TV (Solar Entertainment) :Sunday :4:30 am - Jesus Miracle Crusade :6 am - Talitha Kum Healing Mass (LIVE) :7 am - Keke's Story (Tagalog dub) :7:30 am - Ejen Ali (Tagalog dub) :8 am - The Popeye Show (Tagalog dub) :8:30 am - Transformers: Cyberverse (Tagalog dub) :9 am - Regal Academy (Tagalog dub) :9:30 am - Sagisag Kultura TV (Akihiro Blanco and Lara Maigue) :10:30 am - Winx Club (Tagalog dub) :11 am - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :11:15 am - Lutong-Luto (CJ Hirro) :12 nn - SMAC Pinoy Ito! (Justin Lee, Mateo San Juan, Heaven Peralejo, Isaiah Tiglao, Rish Ramos, Jimboy Martin, Sharlene San Pedro, with Kyzha Villalino) (LIVE) (SMAC Television Production) :2 pm - NBL (LIVE) (Solar Sports) :4 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :4:15 pm - NBL (LIVE) (Solar Sports) :6:15 pm - Ulat Bayan Weekend (Ceasar Soriano, Rocky Ignacio) (LIVE) :7 pm - Genie in a Bottle (Rita Gaviola, with Desiree del Valle, Mark Lapid and JJ Quilantang) (SMAC Television Production) :8 pm - Artista Teen Quest (Isaiah Tiglao, Princess Ella Apon and Rayantha Leigh, with juries Riva Quenery, Anton Juarez, Mateo San Juan and Justin Lee) (SMAC Television Production) :9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :9:30 pm - An Evening with Raoul (Raoul Imbach) :10:30 pm - Sunday Night Showdown (Tagalized Hollywood films) (Solar Entertainment) :12:30 am to 2 am - Shop TV (Solar Entertainment) THE NETWORK :As the flagship national television network under the supervision of the President Communications Operations Office (PCOO), the People's Television as PTV unveils a new look with a new line of programs set to define a wider coverage. It is a government-owned and controlled corporation created by law, Republic Act 7306 amended by Republic Act 10390. :PTV began operations in 1974 as GTV-4 (Government TV 4) through a Presidential Decree during the martial law regime. It was renamed Maharlika Broadcasting System (MBS) in 1980. Following the People Power Revolution in 1986, it was renamed People’s Television 4 (PTV). In June 1992, President Fidel V. Ramos appointed the Network’s first Board of Directors. :On March 26, 1992, President Corazon C. Aquino signed Republic Act 7306, turning PTV Network into a government corporation known formally as People's Television Network, Inc. (PTNI). :In June 1992, the network was given a one-time equity funding for capital outlay. Since 1992, PTV has been operating on revenues it generates on its own. RA 7306 stipulates that the government shall not allocate funds for the operations of the network. :PTV has been on full satellite transmission nationwide since 1992. Its flag station, PTV-4, which is based in Quezon City, boasts of a 40-kilowatt transmitter sitting on a 500-foot tower. With its 27 provincial stations and its affiliation with over 800 cable systems across the country, the network has extended its reach to approximately 85% of the television viewing public nationwide. :A major technological breakthrough in 1992 was the network’s acquisition of transmitters, ENG equipment, satellite receivers, studio and lighting facilities through the 2nd and 3rd French Protocol. The transmission and production capability of the Network’s flag station, Channel 4 in Quezon City, was upgraded and the number of its provincial stations nationwide was increased. :In 1992, the network was able to build its building and tower in Visayas Avenue, Quezon City through the support of President Corazon C. Aquino. The construction of the News Building was completed in 2005. The renovation and upgrading of the Main Transmitter Building and the construction of the Engineering and Provincial Building were completed in 2009. :As specified in its charter, the PTNI does not receive a regular subsidy from the government. It generates revenue for its overhead operating expenses through advertising and sale of airtime. Its charter provides an authorized capital stock of P1 billion divided into P1 million shares with par value of one thousand pesos per share, which shall be subscribed in full by the government. The one billion pesos equity was appropriated by Congress and released to the Network from 1992 to 2008 through the General Appropriations Act. :On 16 July 2001, under new management appointed by President Gloria Macapagal-Arroyo, PTNI adopted a new call sign, the National Broadcasting Network (NBN), in line with its re-launched programming thrusts and imaging. :But as specified in its charter, the network had to stop airing commercial advertisements since July 2001, nine years after its incorporation. To augment its operational requirements, PTNI has received government subsidies released as needed based on requests made by the network from the national government. :Since then, PTV has set a new trend in the television industry by being the first to acquire digital technology. It is also the first network to use all solid-state transmitters in its provincial stations with power ranging from 1kw to 10kw. It is also the first station to convert its satellite transmission to digital compression as well as simultaneous transmission of main programs to the Network's provincial stations and independent cable TV systems. :PTV is also known for the excellence it has shown in the late 80s by garnering several awards for three succeeding years from the Catholic Mass Media Awards and producing several award-winning programs. :For the past years, PTV exerted efforts in finding ways to improve the network. In fact, they have converted their satellite transmission recently to digital video compression making it possible for interactive Satellite News Gathering transmission during news and special events coverage. PROFILE (People's Television Network) :Television is the most effective medium for relaying messages to various publics and the People's Television Network (PTV 4) is proud to be on the air to bring news and information to the nation. PTV 4 is doubly proud to be present and serving right from the start - on February 24, 1986 - the third day of the EDSA Revolution. The station was on the air bringing much awaited news to an information-hungry Filipino nation. :Immediatetly upon taking over a heavily damaged broadcast facility, the People Power volunteers found an MBS-4 looted of equipment, with no program inventory, and with only one hundred fifty-four pesos (P154,00) left in cash from a 1986 budges of sixty million pesos (P60M) and a few employees and equipment to do Malacanang's bidding. Even the employees had no tenure. The new PTV 4 was able to rise, phoenix-like, from the ruins of its predecessor, and in the span of 6 years, achieved many things. :PTV 4 has never been, officially, a government station. No money from the national government has been funded the station. PTV 4 has been funding from the General Appropriations Act (Annual National Budget) and sales from blocktimers and advertisers, among others. All its funds are self-generated. :INNOVATIVE PUBLIC INFORMATION :1. Maintained a balance of views - a complete turn around from the heavily handed censorship of its predecessor MBS-4 during the Marcos regime. :2. Carved out innovations in news programming as the one and only TV station with a morning show Morning Talaga; four major newscasts Daily Info, Sentro Balita, Ulat Bayan and PTV News Headlines; and daily and hourly newsbreaks PTV Newsbreak. :3. Led in public affairs programming with pioneers such as: BizNews, Iskoolmates and Public Eye which became forerunners of public affairs programs in Philippine television. :4. Provided models for public service programs such as Digong 8888 Hotline and Damayan Ngayon. :5. PTV has also partnered with several government agencies in co-producing shows designed to bring government services closer to the people. These programs include GSIS Member Hour, The Doctor Is In: Made More Fun, DOSTv: Science for the People and Cabinet Report sa TeleRadyo. :6. Provided lessons for educational programs such as Chemistry in Action, Physics in Everyday Life, Science Made Easy, Fun with Math and CONSTEL English. :7. Provided popular for entertainment programming, including the station-produced shows like the daily noontime show Yes Yes Yow, the daily game show PCSO Lottery Draw and two musical variety shows Paco Park Presents and An Evening with Raoul. :8. PTV also partners with SMAC Television Production, including the daily primetime soap opera family drama series Angelita, the sketch comedy sitcom The Marriel Show, the romantic drama anthology Dear Heart, the Sunday noontime youth-oriented musical variety show SMAC Pinoy Ito!, the fantasy sitcom Genie in a Bottle and the reality talent competition Artista Teen Quest. :9. Provided leadership in sports programming, like PTV Sports, Auto Review and the National Basketball League (NBL) (under Solar Sports). :10. Broke the dominance of commercial television networks, when in 2016, it ranked number four in TV ratings among five networks in Metro Manila. It was proven, therefore, that a government TV station can be a sizeable share of the viewing audience with a programming that is balanced and credible. :11. Became the first Hall of Fame awardee of the Catholic Mass Media Awards (CMMA) by winning the Best Station with Most Balanced Programming for three consecutive years, among other awards. :12. Provided longer daily broadcast hours to news and public affairs information, including coverage during press conference and natural disasters. :From an MBS-4 with poor ratings, a small outreach and looted-of-equipment network in 1986, PTV 4 now ranks among the top networks in terms of nationwide reach and coverage. The network embarked on a Facilities Upgrading Project with assistance from the French government. Under the Second and Third French Protocols of 1990 between the Philippine and French governments, PTV 4 was recipient of FF74.2 million (P28 M) in the form of transmitter facilities, studio, video and equipment. :PTV 4 now broadcasts from its new headquarters at the Philippine Information Agency compound in Visayas Avenue, Diliman, Quezon City. :PTV 4 launched its satellite-simulcast broadcast programming in February 14, 1992 for nationwide outreach. With the acquisition of the uplink equipment to match the Transponder 54 of the Palapa B2P Satellite lease from Telkom, Indonesia, PTV 4 operates on a full-time satellite broadcast. :Programming is 11% News; 13% Public Affairs; 16% Educational; 19% Sports; 36% Entertainment and 5% Religious. THE VISION :Specifically, the People's Television Network is committed to pursue the following objectives: :- To make itself the fourth leading television network, giving priority to high-quality news and public affairs, educational, entertainment, cultural, and sports programs. :- Disseminate objective and up-to-date information on government projects and activities. :- Help translate the government's vision of national unity, social upliftment, economic progress, and enduring peace into reality. :One of the major leaps PTV has taken was the production of new and additional programs to give new meaning to alternative programming and make primetime viewing more inviting, PTV guarantees to bring distinctive and captivating shows that will bring ample and balanced entertainment to its audience. :PTV consistently ranks among the top 5 television networks in the country. :With 16 provincial stations strategically located around the archipelago and carried by the largest number of cable operators in the country today, the People's Television Network offers you superior service, satellite power and unbeatable nationwide reach and coverage. :PTV programs may also be seen worldwide via the international channel PTV World, which started its global broadcast reach in 2003 in cooperation with the Television and Radio Broadcasting Service (TARBS), Glocal Media Network and the direct-to-home satellite of Dish Network, in Eastern Canada (via Rogers Cable and IPQube), in Africa (via DTH provider), the global expansion signalled a new directions for PTV as it became accessible to the rest of the world, particularly the millions of Filipinos overseas. PTV can be seen in Australia, North America, Asia Pacific Region, Indian Ocean country states, Hawaii, and the West Coast of U.S.A. PROGRAMMING :NEWS :Daily Info (PTV's in-house production) (CGI computer animation) :Morning Tagala (PTV's in-house production) (CGI computer animation) :PNA Newsroom (Philippine News Agency (PNA)) :PTV Newsbreak (PTV's in-house production) (CGI computer animation) :PTV News Headlines (PTV's in-house production) (CGI computer animation) :Sentro Balita (PTV's in-house production) (CGI computer animation) :Ulat Bayan (PTV's in-house production) (CGI computer animation) :Ulat Bayan Weekend (PTV's in-house production) (CGI computer animation) :PUBLIC AFFAIRS :BizNews (PTV's in-house production) :Cabinet Report sa TeleRadyo (DZRB Radyo Pilipinas 738 (RP1)) (CGI computer animation) :Damayan Ngayon (PTV's in-house production) (CGI computer animation) :Digong 8888 Hotline (8888) (PTV's in-house production) (CGI computer animation) :Du30 on Duty (PCOO) :Gramo (PCOO) :GSIS Members Hour (GSIS) (CGI computer animation) :Iskoolmates (PTV's in-house production) :Isyu One-On-One (Great Czar Media Productions) :Magandang Gabi Pilipinas (Great Czar Media Productions) (CGI computer animation) :Passport on Wheels (PTV's in-house production and APO) :Pros & Cons (Philippine News Agency (PNA)) :Public Eye (PTV's in-house production) :Tulay (Monday Times) (CGI computer animation) :Unlad Pilipinas (Great Czar Media Productions) (CGI computer animation) :EDUCATIONAL :Chemistry in Action (produced by PTV in cooperation with DepEd, DOST and FUSE) :CONSTEL English (produced by PTV in cooperation with DepEd and FUSE) :Fun with Math (produced by PTV) :Physics in Everyday Life (produced by PTV in cooperation with DepEd, DOST and FUSE) :Science Made Easy (produced by PTV in cooperation with DepEd, DOST and FUSE) :DRAMA :Angelita (PTV's in-house production and SMAC Television Production) (CGI computer animation) :Dear Heart (PTV's in-house production and SMAC Television Production) (CGI computer animation) :Hur Jun: The Original Story (Philippine Korean Entertainment, Inc. (PKEI)) :Run, Jang-mi (Philippine Korean Entertainment, Inc. (PKEI)) :COMEDY :Genie in a Bottle (PTV's in-house production and SMAC Television Production) (CGI computer animation) :The Marriel Show (PTV's in-house production and SMAC Television Production) (CGI computer animation) :VARIETY :An Evening with Raoul (PTV's in-house production) (CGI computer animation) :Paco Park Presents (National Parks Development Committee and PTV in cooperation with NCCA) (CGI computer animation) :SMAC Pinoy Ito! (PTV's in-house production and SMAC Television Production) (CGI computer animation) :Yes Yes Yow! (PTV's in-house production) (CGI computer animation) :REALITY :Artista Teen Quest (PTV's in-house production and SMAC Television Production) (CGI computer animation) :GAME :PCSO Lottery Draw (PCSO) (CGI computer animation) :The Doctor Is In: Made More Fun (PTV's in-house production and DOH) :CULTURAL :Lakbayin Ang Magandang Pilipinas (NCCA) :Mag-Agri Tayo :Sagisag Kultura TV (NCCA) :Salaam TV (Salaam Television) :INFORMATIVE :DOSTv: Science of the People (DOST) :Kain Na! (PTV's in-house production) :Lutong-Luto (Sixteen Degrees Entertainment Production) :Yan Ang Marino :CARTOONS :Bakugan: Battle Planet :Ejen Ali :Keke's Story :Regal Academy :Pingu in the City :Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf :Pop Pixie :The Popeye Show :Transformers: Cyberverse :Winx Club :SPORTS :Auto Review (CGI computer animation) :NBL (Solar Entertainment) :PTV Sports (PTV's in-house production) (CGI computer animation) :MOVIES AND SPECIALS :Kasama Movie Mania (CGI computer animation) :Sunday Night Showdown (CGI computer animation) MORNING TALAGA :Hosts: :Pat Reyes (born in December 1, 1991) :News anchor: :Ralph Obina :Co-hosts: :Jules Guiang :Gab Bayan :JV Cruz :Segment hosts/anchors: :Arrian Jeff Ignacio (PTV InfoWeather) :Annjun Magnaye (PTV Traffic Center) :Cleizl Pardilla (Bantay Presyo) :Dr. Emmylou Eclipse (Dermaesthetique) :Zyren dela Cruz :Carby Salvador :Jake Napoles :Segments: :Morning Balita - Morning Newscast (Ralph Obina) :PTV Traffic Center - Traffic Update (Annjun Magnaye) :PTV InfoWeather - Weather Forecast (Arrian Jeff Ignacio) :PTV Sports - Sports News (Ralph Obina) :Intriga Talaga - Entertainment News (Pat Reyes) :Miss Palenke - Public Market Price Update (Cleizl Pardilla) :Artsy Craftsy - A weekly segment for arts and crafts. :ASEAN TV :Best Buys :Dermaesthetique - Health and beauty. (Dr. Emmylou Eclipse) :Eat's Fun - Food features. :Negosyo Ko - Business and Economy Segment :FAB: Fashion and Beauty - Fashion and beauty tips, style and trends. :FriDates with Carby (Carby Salvador) :Health is Wealth - Health tips :It's A Sign (Annjun Magnaye) :Juan Overseas :Just 4 Kids - A children's segment. (Zyren dela Cruz) :Lifestyle - Lifestyle segment. :Live Performance - Interview of the live guest performances from your favorite artists for the day. :Lutong Bahay - Recipe of the day. :Digong 8888 Hotline - Public service segment aims to bridge the gap between government agencies and the people through segments that will directly address the ordinary Filipinos' concerns on various government services. (Ralph Obina) :Passport on Wheels :Pop Culture :School Hopping - School events. :Special Feature :Trip Ticket :WWW: Whatever, Whenever, Wherever - Features DAILY INFO :Anchors: :Audrey Gorriceta :Diane Querrer :Segment anchors: :Annjun Magnaye (PTV Traffic Center) :Trixie Jaafar (PTV InfoWeather) :Cleizl Pardilla (Bantay Presyo) :Segments: :PTV Traffic Center - Traffic Update (Annjun Magnaye) :PTV InfoWeather - Weather Forecast (Trixie Jaafar) :Bantay Presyo - Public Market Price Update (Cleizl Pardilla) :Serbisyo, Trabaho, Atbp. - Public Service, Classifieds and Job Search :PTV Sports - Sports News (Audrey Gorriceta) :Ang Latest - Entertainment News SENTRO BALITA :Mula sa pambansang himpalan ng pamamahayag. Ang paghahatid ulat mula sa silid pambalitaan naka-sentro sa bayan. :Anchors: :Alex Santos :Catherine Vital :Segment anchors: :Jutt Sulit (PTV InfoWeather) :Mica Ella Joson (PTV Traffic Center) :Snow Badua (PTV Sports) :Segments: :Sentro Pulis - Police Report :PTV Traffic Center - Traffic Update (Mica Ella Joson) :PTV InfoWeather - Weather Forecast (Jutt Sulit) :Sentro Global - Foreign News :PTV Sports - Sports News (Snow Badua) :Sentro Intriga - Entertainment News ULAT BAYAN :Nangunguna sa balitaang pambayan. Ang pinakamainit na pangyayari sa buong maghapon. Inyo na matutunghayan. Ulat Bayan, ang pangunahing programang pambalitaan ng PTV News and Public Affairs. Mga istoryang kinalap sa loob at sa labas ng bansa. Ihahatid ng mga respetadong pamamahayag ng PTV News team. :Anchors: :Angelique Lazo :Rolly Gonzalo :Segment anchors: :Ice Martinez-Pajarillo (PTV InfoWeather) :Miguel Cruzada (PTV Traffic Center) :Ina Ongsiako (Ulat Intriga) :Segments: :Ulat Pulis - Police Report (Rolly Gonzalo) :PTV Traffic Center - Traffic Update (Arrian Jeff Ignacio) :PTV InfoWeather - Weather Forecast (Ice Martinez) :Ulat Global - Foreign News :PTV Sports - Sports News (Rolly Gonzalo) :Ulat Intriga - Entertainment News (Ina Ongsiako) PTV NEWSBREAK :Anchors: :Audrey Gorriceta (Weekday Filipino Edition: 8am and 12nn) :Aljo Bendijo (Weekday Filipino Edition: 5pm) :Bea Bernardo (Weekday English Edition: 9pm) :Naomi Tiburcio (Saturday Filipino Edition) :Allan Francisco (Sunday Filipino Edition) :The news bulletin has also produced two regional spin-offs, PTV Cordillera Newsbreak (Mon-Fri 10am and 3pm, produced by PTV-8 Baguio) and PTVisMin Newsbreak (Mon-Fri 11:15am and 4:15pm, produced by PTV-11 Davao), airing over the national feed of PTV. PTV NEWS HEADLINES :Today's News, Tomorrow's Headlines :Your nightly source of the nation’s headlines and top stories, as well as a gripping global, sports and entertainment updates. Never sensationalized or tabloid-centered - we aim to inform, inspire and uplift the nation. We are your voice to the rest of the world. :Anchors: :Anthony Pangilinan :Rhea Santos :Segment anchors: :Edmund Rosales (PTV InfoWeather) :Segments: :Top Stories - Tonight's Headlines :Business News - Business and Economy News :PTV InfoWeather - Weather Forecast (Edmund Rosales) :The Nation - World News :Foreign News - Foreign News Overseas :PTV Sports - Sports News (Anthony Pangilinan) :Entertainment Headlines - Entertainment News ULAT BAYAN WEEKEND :Anchors: :Ceasar Soriano :Rocky Ignacio :Segment anchors: :Trixie Jaafar (PTV InfoWeather) :Segments: :PTV InfoWeather - Weather Forecast (Trixie Jaafar) :Ulat Global - Foreign News :PTV Sports - Sports News (Ceasar Soriano) :Ulat Intriga - Entertainment News YES YES YOW :Ang pinakabagong noontime variety game show sa PTV. Makakasama nina Bugs, Manuel, Maynard, Jeff at Sandy. Marami ritong pakontes at tambak pa ang premyo! Dito, talagang wala kang talo! Kaya't sama na kayo sa isang oras na ligaya. Mula Lunes hanggang Sabado, alas dose ng tanghali! : Masaya! Makulay! Piyestahan! Mabubusog ka sa magaganda at mga gwapo! PaPremyo! :Hosts: :Bugs Opulento :Manuel Dajes :Maynard Roque :Jeff Vegerano :Sandy Matias :Segments: :Mr. & Ms. Lodi ng Bayan :FatShionista :Mr. & Ms. Campus Lodi :Toughmen :Mega Jackpot ANGELITA :Buhayin ang pamilya sa kwento ni Angelita. DEAR HEART :Host: :Michelle Vito :P1,000 to every letter is chosen for dramatization. :Send your letter to: :PTV, Broadcast Complex, Visayas Avenue, Barangay Varsa, Diliman, Quezon City :SMAC Television Production, 73, Francesca Tower, Penthouse B Scout Borromeo corner EDSA, Quezon City PTV Station ID :Audrey Gorriceta :Diane Querrer :Pat Reyes :Ralph Obina :Jules Guiang :Gab Bayan :JV Cruz :Robbie Wachtel :Carby Salvador :Jake Napoles :Alex Santos :Catherine Vital :Angelique Lazo :Rolly Gonzalo :Anthony Pangilinan :Rhea Santos :Ceasar Soriano :Rocky Ignacio :Aljo Bendijo :Asec. Kris Roman :Arrian Jeff Ignacio :Trixie Jaafar :Jutt Sulit :Ice Martinez :Ina Ongsiako :Edmund Rosales :Snow Badua :Meg Siozon :Dennis Principe :Yra Dalao :Bugs Opulento :Manuel Dajes :Maynard Roque :Jeff Vegerano :Sandy Matias :Kat Medina :William Thio :Emily Katigbak :Criza Taa :Patrick Garcia :Tony Lopez :Elizabeth Lee :Tricia Bersano :Sky Quizon :Chichi Atienza-Valdepenas :Karlo Nograles :Karla Paderna :Justin Lee :Mateo San Juan :Michelle Vito :Marriel Dagohoy :Donny Pangilinan :Kaye Abad :Arnold Reyes :Zyren dela Cruz :Heaven Peralejo :Isaiah Tiglao :Rish Ramos :Jimboy Martin :Sharlene San Pedro :Kyzha Villalino :Rita Gaviola :Desiree del Valle :Mark Lapid :JJ Quilantang :Princess Ella Apon :Rayantha Leigh :Riva Quenery :Anton Juarez :Raoul Imbach Theme songs of PTV :Morning Tagala (composer: Dante Bantutua) - performed by Eurika :Sulong Pilipinas (composer: Mally Solaiman) - performed by Mally Solaiman :Tinig Mo (Iskoolmates) (composer: Fuseboxx) - performed by Fuseboxx :Damayan (Damayan Ngayon) - performed by Jossah Quiros :Should've Known Better (instrumental) (Physics in Everyday Life) :Fun with Math :Angelita (composer: Robster Evangelista) - performed by Eurika :The Marriel Show (composer: Dante Bantutua) - performed by Eurika / Marriel Dagohoy :Dear Heart (composer: Freddie Saturno) - performed by Isabela Vinzon :SMAC Pinoy Ito! - performed by SMAC Pinoy Ito! hosts :Genie in a Bottle - performed by Isabela Vinzon :Binibini (An Evening with Raoul) - performed by Raoul and the Wild Tortillas :Yes Yes Yow! - performed by Yes Yes Yow! hosts :The Doctor Is In: Made More Fun :Others :Unlad Pilipinas - Jovany Satera :Araw-Araw, Let's Play Lotto (PCSO Lotto Song) (PCSO Lottery Draw) - performed by by Jude Ralph Roldan :Lakbayin Ang Magandang Pilipinas - performed by Mayor Gerry Calderon WE ARE THE NO. 4 TV STATION FOR THE NATION :Thanks for taking us to the top! :We'd like to thank our viewers for making PTV, the No. 4 TV station in the country.